rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MiniDaggers/RWBY Volume 1: Chapter 7 Jaunedice: Director's Commentary
Part 1 Link Part 2 Link (Insert poor attempt at humor here) NOTES: *Curley braces {} are for things they said, while someone else was talking (If I could hear it clear enough) *Horizontal Lines are markers, that mark 1 minute intervals, since the beginning of that Chapter. *Note that there are 10 Chapters. Each "Part 1" & "Part 2" Episode is a single Chapter. *The commentary is continuous, and is meant to be heard in the movie mode on the DVD. *Wiggly lines ~ (no I don't know the actual name) mark specific parts of the episode, for example the intro narration or the onscreen sppearance of Ruby using this episode for said examples. Transcript: Part 1 Start 1.' Miles': And thus begins, the Jaune arc. 2. Monty: Oh geez 3. Miles: Eh? 4. Kerry: I hate you so much. (Miles laughs) How've, how long have you been waiting for that? 5. Monty: By the way, {Miles: I've been waiting like two days.} Jaune's, Jaune's symbol is a rainbow, just so you know. Not a pair of moons. 6. Miles: Not a pair of moons. Although I wouldn't be opposed to that, since my last name's Luna. But no, rainbow, {Kerry: Shut up.} arc, 7. Kerry: It kind of looks like, like a, buttcheeks, like (fart noise). 8. Miles: Shut up. 9. Kerry: You did that in Jaune voice, {Monty: Nick did a,} a little bit. 10. Monty: Oh, Nick, 11. Miles: (High pitched) "Shut up." 12. Monty: Nick did this fight scene. Excellent job Nick. 13. Kerry: (Inaudible) Really really well. Cardin kicks Jaune 14. Miles: Ooh, right in the nads. (slight laughter from group) Considering what just happened, before we started recording. 15. Kerry: So uh, we started, (laughs slightly) we were just about to start recording, and I don't even remember, 16. Monty: Miles was doing a little dance. 17. Miles: I did pelvic thrusts. (Monty laughs) 18. Kerry: And he just like, hit and his hands like, right into his nuts. Glynda looking at Cardin's and Jaune's aura on her scroll 19. Miles: So this is, another time where really, uh, aside from the nuts. We're really trying drive home that, his, aura is your shield, it is your, it's your like halo, shield. (laughs a little) 20. Monty: Essentially. 21. Miles: You have a health bar and everything. Um, Jaune gets out and looks at his scroll 22. Miles: Shout-out to uh, shout-out to them graphics Kerry. {Monty '''and '''Kerry: Yeah} Checking out that scroll tablet. ---- 23. Monty: Is, is his battery dying? (laughs) 24. Miles: No, shut up. 25. Kerry: See, clearly there's a picture of him so it's his battery that's dying. 26. Miles: Shut up. (laughs slightly) 27. Kerry: Yeah, uh, it was uh, you were cool to touch that Monty. Which is uh, I showed it to you and you were like "This is cool, let's add the rest of the characters too. Kind of like sell that..." 28. Monty: It's almost like an RPG in a way. Pan over spectators (Yang, Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha) 29. Kerry: Yeah, really it is. It's like y'know here's your whole team, here's their status and of course they're sitting in the bleachers so they're in green. 30. Miles: Guys! Where's Blake? She wasn't in that shot. 31. Kerry: Clearly, she's a cat. 32. Miles: She's not a first year student. 33. Kerry: They're all first year students. 34. Miles: Damn it. 35. Kerry: Oh, poor Jaune. "Oh I'm sad, my jeans are ripped. (Miles laughs) My hand-me-down jeans are ripped." 36. Miles: "Man I bought these when acid washed jeans were cool." Close up of Nora's face 37. Kerry: Oh this scene. 38. Miles: Ohh, my god this was another, 39. Monty: Finally more Nora. 40. Miles: Every single time we could {Monty: Look at Yang!} we would love to put it. Th, I love this. This lunchroom scene, shows the characters perfectly. 41. Kerry: Yeah. 42. Miles: Jaune has chicken nugget, no sorry uh, they're uh, Beowolf-shaped chicken nuggets. 43. Kerry: Yeah. 44. Miles: She's got a salad, Ruby's eating her cookies, Weiss just doing her nails, he's just got his tea and stuff. It's just like, I love it. Blake's readin, I love it. ---- 45. Kerry: Yeah, it's uh, I think this scene is just a really good representation of, how they all, work together. Some of them are off in their own little world, some of them are worried about other people but at the end of the day they're all... One like, I guess they're two cohesive units. (Monty laughs) But they're also one (Talking over each other for a moment) Yeah. 46. Miles: They're just group friends. It's funny, y'know that was one thing that like. Ohh, Team CRDL bully Velvet 47. Miles: Look at them meanies. 48. Monty: Hey it's Velvet. 49. Miles: Poor Velvet. Oh yeah we never, that's the, is that the first time we said her name? 50. Kerry: I think so. {Miles: That's Velvet} I don't know the rest of her name. {Miles: Yeah} Her name's Velvet. 51. Monty: Yeah. Played by Caiti. 52. Kerry: Yeah. 53. Miles: Umm, 54. Monty: Caiti Ward. 55. Kerry: That is her last name. 56. Miles: Totes forgot what I was gonna say. 57. Kerry: Something about teamwork I dunno. 58. Miles: Something dumb. 59. Monty: CRDL. Being bullies. Cardin bullying Jaune montage 60. Kerry: (Miles laughs) Ursa. 61. Monty: Smacking it out of his hand. 62. Miles: Shout-out to uh, (laughs slightly, followed by Monty) I can't even, Arrested Development. (just before Jaune) "Oh come on!" 63. Kerry: Yeah, you didn't even do that intentionally I think you were just doing "Oh come on." But you had like one take in there and then when we had to get some (can't understand word) it was like "Now let's just have you do it for everyone of them." 64. Miles: (laughs slightly) Yeah. 65. Monty: Oh these lockers were pretty important. I mean would, 66. Miles: Rocker. (laughs slightly) 67. Monty: We'll get to them later. Rocket propelled lockers, Carding pushes Jaune into locker ---- 68. Monty: (breathless) Jaune, the hunter can't slap into frame to get in the locker. (No longer sounding slightly breathless) But also, to have ordinance pods which I think will, be pretty important later down the line. Back to lunchroom 69. Miles: I was so happy when you told us that we were gonna have rocket propelled lockers. 'Cause it was like, what's a bully thing that Cardin can do that's not super cliche? Uh, 'cause shoving lockers, 70. Monty: (laughs) {Kerry: Yeah} "Let's break his legs!" I love that line! 71. Kerry: (whispers) "Let's break his leg." 72. Miles: But, y... 73. Kerry: Yeah, it it, 74. Miles: You're going to get shoved in lockers. 75. Kerry: It's our version of that. {Miles: Yeah} Which is he gets shoved in a locker and then rocketed into space. (Miles and Monty laugh slightly) And by space I mean lower orbit. We're not mean. Cardin pulling on one of Velvet's bunny ears 76. Miles: Aw Velvet. 77. Monty: Poor Velvet. 78. Miles: She's not as strong. (gets increasingly higher pitched) She's a huntress but she's still a huntress in training, she gets picked on. For her Faunus heritage. (normal voice) "Atrocious." You, you say it Pyrrha. (laughs slightly, followed by Monty) 79. Kerry: Do I have the same haircut as the... squinty-eyed one? 80. Monty: Uh, no. 81. Miles: Yeah {Kerry: I think I do} you totally do. (laughs) 82. Monty: Yeah you would! (Miles laughs over Monty) 83. Kerry: I don't even remember his name. 84. Monty: (laughs) You need to go to bed. Cardin watches Jaune as he leaves the lunchroom 85. Miles: "Mmm, look at that fine boy." 86. Monty: (laughs slightly) We've had a few conversations about CRDL. Part 1 ends and Part 2 begins 87. Monty: Maybe get into some, 88. Kerry: Yeah there some, there are some undertones. (Monty laughs slightly} 89. Miles: Oh, my, {Monty: Oh} god, {Monty '''and '''Kerry: Yes!} Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck welcome {Kerry: Joel Heyman everybody} to the show! 90. Kerry: Joel Heyman {Miles: Oh} so good. 91. Monty: Adam, Adam animated this scene. God, it was, it was, (stutters slightly) it was good even before we had the character model in it. 92. Kerry: Oh man... 93. Monty: Just the way he moves. 94. Kerry: It's, it's, it's funny we had, we had this character who was gonna be super... Y'know su, super... Energetic, super enthusiastic, and originally we actually have you voice him Miles. 95. Miles: (his Oobleck voice) "It was going to be, uh, yes. Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, yes," 96. Monty: We tried a bunch of people. 97. Miles: Yeah, we tried a bunch of people. Velvet goes to raise her hand 98. Kerry: Yeah. 99. Monty: We tried Chris, we tried (all three of them) "Gavin". We tried... who else. 100. Kerry: I think maybe Matt too. 101. Miles: I think Matt tried it once, yeah. {Kerry: But,} Joel man. 103. Kerry: J, Joel just kinda brought into it, it's uh... He, he just does this thing where he (don't understand word) quietly yells. (Miles'' and Monty laugh'') I don't, I don't know another way to describe it but like y'know we went record. (laughs a little) And it was like, we just went into his office, he's, he has a sound booth in there and uh, we just kinda recorded it and it was beautiful the first time. 104. Monty: (together with Miles) "Yeah". Yeah nailed it. And! Oobleck has a awesome weapon which I wish we could tell you about. ---- 105. Miles: You're gonna to have to wait! 106. Kerry: We will see... 107. Miles: It's funny, people thought... Well, uh, people thought that one character might have his weapon. {Kerry: But} And they don't. {Kerry: Yeah} He has his weapon. 108. Kerry: It's funny too that, uh, a lot of people think that, Port's weapon is impractical. And that nobody would be able to use it, they'd just cut their own arm off. They, they might see something different later. (Miles chuckles) Pyrrha tries to help Jaune with his question 109. Miles: Ohh, binoculars. Poor Jaune. (Monty laughs slightly) Yeah we really wanted to make Oobleck look super dishevelled, like he's... {Kerry: Yeah} I'll, I'll be honest with you, Oobleck is partly inspired by you Monty. You, like, he's soo, he is so dedicated {Monty: (slightly high pitched) Is he?} to his work. No, a little bit, (Monty laughs slightly) he's so dedicated to his work, that like, all, everything, nothing else, but his place is like, he's just got all of his knick knacks everywhere. 110. Kerry: I'm not sure if you ever get a good shot of him, but his shoes are actually two different colors. 111. Monty: Oh yeah. 112. Miles: His shoes are two different colors, his tie's not on straight. Although, you, you're definitely more fashionable. 113. Monty: Absolutely. But um, 114. Miles: But, your hair's also not green. 115. Monty: I see, I see the resemblance in the desk. (all three laugh) 116. Kerry: Y'know, he's, he's uh, I, I always think of him as like the quintessential, english teacher. ---- 117. Miles: Yeah. I, 118. Kerry: Like, really cares. 119. Miles: I'm super excited to see {Monty: So is there} Port and Oobleck next to(?), 120. Monty: Is, is there actual like, legitimate theory of behind the lines on that map he's drawn back there? 121. Kerry: I don't know. 122. Miles: Oh yeah no that, that's, that's season 12. (Monty laughs) {Kerry: Yeah} Volume 12, sorry, sorry, volume. 123. Kerry: I, eh, one of my favourite things about, uhh, Oobleck, especially what Joel brings to the table with it is... He's very very enthusiastic, Class ends 124. Kerry: He's very very enthusiastic and then he sees somebody who's not enthusiastic (tsk) he's disappointed. Like he's, {Monty: Oh yeah} there's some genuine disappointment in that. After class with Oobleck, Jaune and Cardin 125. Miles: This, yeah, this was a great, speech right here like. He's so, he, everything he says he, he means one hundred per cent. 126. Monty: When I look at how he moves, it's great. (laughs slightly) I love tha, that there's a little like handle (candle?) in the back of his hair to get him just that, little bit of swoosh as he {Miles: Yeah} exits. 127. Kerry: Yeah, a lot of the uh, animation used on, uh, the, they would stretch him on the uh, x-axis. {Monty: Yep} X and Z axis. So that when, I would go in and blur him later he would just have this like nice swoosh to him as he moved around. 128. Monty: (almost scoff-like single laugh) It's gonna be fun animating a fight scene with him. 129. Miles: Ohh you have, ohh yes. ---- 130. Kerry: (weird, quiet voice) "Not that that's happening." I mean, what? 131. Monty: Maybe in the {Miles: Whaaa} OP, Oh geez, Cardin come on. 132. Kerry: That, that one was just mean. Pyrrha helps Jaune up 133. Miles: Yeah, that wasn't even clever. (Monty laughs) 134. Kerry: Dude, she really will break his legs. (Miles laughs) 135. Monty: She could do it too. Pyrrha would, Pyrrha would beat him down. 136. Miles: Oh man. {Kerry: Yeah} This is, we're, we're approaching our darkest joke. (laughs slightly) 137. Kerry: Oh god. (Monty and Miles laugh) 138. Miles: We, we weren't sure how this would go over. Pyrrha and Jaune on the roof 139. Miles: We're still not sure, this episode hasn't aired yet. We thought {Kerry: Yeah} it was funny. Uh, (Monty laughs slightly) 140. Kerry: (inaudible) Is, is, It was this idea that, that, y'know. She would take him up to this roof, with this nice plan of oh, y'know, "I'm gonna help him change things and help you," And y'know, the, the, the underline thing there that he obviously does not get is "And I want to spend time with you." Pyrrha pushes Jaune away from the edge 141. Miles: Yeah he doesn't get it. 142. Kerry: But uh, 143. Monty: (laughing while talking a little) She {Kerry: So} sees the edge of the building. 144. Kerry: Yeah, yeah. And she's, y'know, looking at this nice scenery y'know, 145. Miles: (laughing) All he sees is dea (laughs) 146. Kerry: Yeah, he's just going like, {Miles: In such a bad place right now} "Really?" 147. Miles: Dude am, I really am, and it's not just 'cause I get to voice Jaune, I really love this scene. {Monty: Yeah} 'Cause like, it's, there are so many comments, especially early on it's like 148. Miles: "Oh we have another, just standard comic relief character." And I love the fact {Monty: You did-} that Jaune gets more depth. 149. Monty: A phenomenal {Kerry: Yeah dude} job, {Miles: Thanks dude} on this {Kerry: I think you} scene, Miles Luna, {Miles: Thanks} actor extraordinaire. 150. Kerry: You also, I think Miles, you ended up storyboarding this scene, and then Dustin, uh, animated both the rooftop scenes 'cause (Miles whispering) we thought "Yeah!" 151. Miles: Dustin's a really good animator. 152. Monty: Yeah. {Miles: Uh} He, he, he took a lot of cues off your performance. This is, this is where just the, the dialogue really sold me. 153. Miles: He asked me, yeah, he asked me to act out the scene for him and he took notes, it was really (almost laughing while talking) it was rea, I was, I was like really stressed out doing it. And I do something go(?) "No, no, no, wait, wait, wait. His, his hand would be turned up and he'd be, he'd be making like this, {Monty: Aw) this gesture.} 154. Monty: Poor Pyrrha. Getting her heart broken. Not necessarily but y'know. {Kerry: He doesn't} She's pretty disappointed here. 155. Kerry: I, I think she, she's, she's really thinking this is gonna be exactly what he's looking for. And unfortunately it's just not right now. 156. Miles: This is one of our very few glimpses at something that Pyrrha doesn't always get, is that sometimes people don't want to be helped. Pyrrha is, incredibly nice, uh, obviously we, uh, we... We show her, her interaction with Jaune a lot. ---- 157. Miles: Just 'cause we don't have a ton of time to show it but, our, our belief is that Pyrrha acts this way towards everybody, she wants to help {Kerry: Yeah} everybody, she sees the best potential in everyone. 158. Kerry: She is the definition of a good samaritan. 159. Miles: And she wants to help everyone and help them realise how great they are. And, sometimes, you just need to let people do their own thing. Jaune take it a bit too far here. Um, y'know, he's got, this idea of what it means to be an awesome, masculine hero. That they don't need help, they're, they're great and they, they can pull up their own bootstraps, but sometimes... Kerry I need you to pull up my bootstraps.(Monty chuckles) Pyrrha leaves 160. Kerry: I'm never going to touch your boots ever again. One thing that I think, we really wanted to capture, 161. Monty: Oh look at this vista by the, 162. Miles: (whispers) So nice. 163. Kerry: Yeah. Uh, one thing we really wanted to capture with (don't understand word), I think we did an okay job, is um... Is, is yeah, it's, it's, so much of growing up is miscommunication. {Miles: Yeah} And not understanding it's like "Oh, other people can think differently." 164. Miles: Yeah. 165. Kerry: And I, uh, I think that, a lot of Jaune and Pyrrha's relationship, is that. 166. Miles: Yeah, I agree. Well said {Kerry: I also agree} Well said. 167. Kerry: Thank you. (It sounds like Monty says after this "Cardin is taking advantage" but I am not sure due to the others speaking) 168. Miles: What if I was just like "No. No I don't think so Kerry." ---- 169. Kerry: "Well actually." (Miles laughs) Yeah so, we, we, y'know, a one of the big things about Cardin was y'know we got, essentially the stereotypical nerd from school, so we need to have the stereotypical bully. 170. Miles: Yeah. But then we find out the nerd is not so stereotypical and maybe down the line we'll learn more about Cardin, (Monty laughs over Miles). I'm not even joking! No, I know what you're laughing about but no I'm not talking about, I'm talking about, no seriously uh, do keep an eye, do keep an eye out for Cardin Winchester in the future. 171. Kerry: Yeah. 172. Monty: OK. 173. Miles: That handsome man may be coming back. After he climbs down this building. (Monty laughs as Miles makes a whistle-like sound with Cardin going below the edge of the building) 174. Monty: He fell to his death. Part 2 end Category:Blog posts